Scream and Shout
By Will.I.Am and Brittney Spears LYRICS Bring the action... When you hear this in the clubYou gotta turn turn it upYou gotta turn turn it upYou gotta turn turn it upWhen we up in the clubAll eyes on usAll eyes on usAll eyes on usSee the boys in the clubThey watching usThey watching usThey watching usEverybody in the clubAll eyes on usAll eyes on usAll eyes on us I wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee ohWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee ohI wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh You are now rocking with Will.i.am and Britney, bitch break Oh yeah....Bring the action Rock and roll, everybody let's lose controlAll the bottom we let it goGoing fast, we ain`t going slow,no,noHey yo,hear the beat and let`s hit thr floorDrink it up and drink some moreLight it up and let`s let it blow,blow,blowHey yo rock it out,rock it now,if you know what were talking aboutTurn it up and burn down the house,yeah houseHey yo,turn it up and turn it downHere we go,we gonna shake the groundCause everywhere we go we BRING THE ACTION When you hear this in the clubYou gotta turn turn it upYou gotta turn turn it upYou gotta turn turn it upWhen we up in the clubAll eyes on usAll eyes on usAll eyes on usYou see them girls in the clubThey looking at usThey looking at usThey looking at usEverybody in the clubAll eyes on usAll eyes on usAll eyes on us I wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee ohWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee ohI wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh You are now rocking with Will.i.am and Britney, bitch break Oh yeah.... It goes on and on and on and onWhen me and you party togetherI wish this night would last foreverCause I was feeling down, now I`m feeling betterAnd maybe it goes on and on and on and onWhen me and you party togetherI wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever I wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee ohWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee ohI wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout, and let it all outAnd scream and shout, and let it outWe saying, oh wee oh wee oh LYRIC CRITICS TIME When you hear this in the club, You're gonna turn the shit up No, britney. I'm going to do what I please. I'd most likely turn 'this shit' down due to how terribad it is. When we up in the club, 'All eyes on us Sorry to burst your bubble Brit, but you are famous. That's all. Of course people are going to stare at you, even people who hate your music, only because you're famous and many business people don't get to meet celebrities. See the boys in the club, 'They watching us us? Why would boys stare at Will.I.Am? I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out Sorry folks, you don't get to know what "it" is. You don't get to know what he wants to let out. It's just a Use-Your-Imagination type song. Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control I actually laughed a little bit. You guys aren't the Rock n Roll genre. You guys are Hip Hop. Silly Willy. Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no Are you pulling a Rebecca Black? You know how in Friday, she says "Today is Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards." Notice how she stated the obvious? If you're going fast then you're obviously not going to go slow. Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor Hear the beat? Hear the beat. This song's intention is the beat, not the lyrics. SHOULDA KNOWN! Still going to criticize the lyrics for you guys! Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now What? Still brainwashed into thinking you're Rock n Roll material? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house Why? For the glory of Satan, of course! When me and you party together The only time you'll catch me at a party with you guys is if someone is playing your music when I'm at a party. I wish this night would last forever, 'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better I personally would buy some Tylenol PM or something if you're feeling down because the PM makes you sleepy and since it's night time, you need some shuddeye, regardless whether or not you want the night to end. And may I ask how long this song took to write? Like, I dont' know, maybe an hour or two? Ten minutes? TheSilverIdiots (talk) 05:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC)